Part IV
Part IV of Meme House, originally streamed on the 2nd of September, 2019. It is the first Part to break the 4-hour mark, as it is slightly longer than Part III, which ended just short of 4 hours. Part IV's theme is the grind for money to finally acquire the extremely expensive BBQ Pit BoysTM Exclusive Pitboy Grill, which has been Joel's initial goal for the Bogan Household since the beginning of Part I, ending the Grill Arc. Plot and Events The cliffhanger ending of Part III is quickly resolved at the start of Part IV, as DIO and Garfield decide to simply ignore the vampire chick knocking at their door. She initially refuses to leave, but when DIO runs outside to confront her, she is spooked and runs back to Vampire Town, having apparently acknowledged that DIO is now the Head Vampire instead of Count Straud. DIO then invades the Kong Treehouse and, without saying a word to Bonzi Buddy, steals their Froot Loops and starts eating them while cackling maniacally. Bonzi is left speechless by what he just witnessed. After eating his favorite food, DIO buys a bag of cocaine from Bonzi, before putting him under mind-control to drink his blood. As Bonzi lies on the floor knocked out, DIO snorts his coke triumphantly and then goes back home. At home, DIO decides to share some of the Colombian nose candy with Bogan, but is surprised when he snorts the entire thing before DIO could even ask if he wanted some. DIO then harvests the Trash Fruits growing from the house's Trash Plant and eats one of of them while playing UNO by himself. He then throws the Trash Fruits everywhere, which Garfield collects and uses to make Trash Pancakes for his new neighbors. Garfield arrives at the Kong Treehouse with the Trash Pancakes, and starts chatting with Bonzi Buddy. He then notices the cocaine that DIO left on the floor on the previous night, and decides to snort it. As Garfield had never done drugs before, the coke hits immediately, and eats one of the Trash Pancakes he made for his neighbors. Garfield then climbs the treehouse and cooks a Family-Sized plate of Trash Pancakes, after leaving the ones he made at home on the Kong's dinner table. Funky Kong eats the pancakes on the table, but is weirded out by this unknown stranger cooking in their kitchen, so he decides to kick him out of his house. While Funky is initially angry at Garfield, he quickly forgives him when Garfield explains to him that he comes from a different country where cooking breakfast for your neighbors before introducing himself to them is a custom. Garfield, relieved that his relationship with his neighbors hasn't been tarnished yet, decides to then visit Johnny Zest. After Garfield makes normal smalltalk, talking about sex to Johnny, who he never met, he tries to make Johnny some Trash Pancakes as well, but Johnny doesn't let him finish the dish, before starting to dance in the kitchen. Garfield then joins in on the dancing, before trying to resume the pancakes, which results in Johnny kicking him out. Sad, Garfield goes outside and starts rummaging Johnny's trashcan, trying to find something to cheer him up. He then sees a lost baby standing by himself in the streets. As Garfield is the responsible person of his household, he calls 911 to inform the child's parent. Johnny then approaches the baby, but before he can do anything, Garfield kicks him in the balls and runs back home to take a nap. When Bogan decides to visit Johnny, he finds the lost baby dancing on Johnny's living room. It is revealed that the baby is actually Johnny's son, and that Garfield scarred the child for life by kicking his dad in the balls in front of him. Bogan tries to pickpocket Johnny's friend who is hanging out with him, but fails. He then starts pulling pranks on him, offending the man. Bogan decides to head home and leave Johnny alone, but Johnny's friend follows him. Bogan then tries to pickpocket the man again, being successful this time, stealing 50 SimBucks. He feels something puncturing him in his bare chest during the hug he gave the man as cover for the pick-pocketing though, and starts to feel weird. As Bogan tries to excuse himself and leave the man alone, suddenly a red sports car, driving around at mach-speed runs the man over, phasing through the big rock in its way. Confused, Bogan starts to realize that he has awakened a new power, a Stand, similar to DIO's The World. While many people gather around and mourn the man killed by Bogan's new Stand, a trouble-making child intrudes the Bogan House, with the intent of stealing their copy of Skyrim. Bogan catches the child on the act, and DIO manages to scare him away without doing any harm to him, however. Inspired by his encounter with the annoying child, DIO starts writing a Children's Book, in order to earn money without needing to get a job. He pauses his writing to dance with Garfield to some Katamari music, but the stereo breaks right before the drop. As Garfield fixes the stereo, DIO tries to resume his book, but the sight of a woman on fire down the street catches his attention. Instead of helping the woman, DIO proceeds to run around her mockingly, before sitting on a bench across the street and observing her misfortune from a distance, with a smug expression on his face. He eventually gets bored of watching her burn and decide to visit the Kongs instead. The Fire Lady mysteriously vanishes as Funky and Bonzi come down from their treehouse to greet DIO. After chatting with Funky for a bit, DIO invites him to hang out at their place. Funky reluctantly agrees, with the memories of his previous visit to the Bogan House still fresh in his memory. He then plays some UNO with Bogan for a bit, before doing some poopoo peepee in the toilet outside, being the first person to do so without any retaliation. DIO catches Garfield destroying his Minecraft house on the GameCube. He runs over to him and hisses in anger, making Garfield quit the game in embarrassment for being caught. Meanwhile, Funky plays some games on his phone. When Funky tells Bogan that all he does is play UNO and stink all day, Bogan becomes self-conscious and decides to travel to Willow Creek in order to work on his career. When he arrives at the nightclub, however, he starts having another dissociative episode. He starts to have an argument with a woman, before she catches fire. Bogan started to play the piano, mocking her demise. Bogan then noticed a man who weared a combination of a full three-piece suit and flip-flops. He was then run over by a drunk driver and instantly died. Then more drunk drivers ran over five more people, while Bogan happily played the piano. He then passes out from exhaustion in the middle of the corpses. After waking up only to pass out again, Bogan decides to take a nap on a bench sleep, feeling that he would not be able to walk back all the way to Oasis Springs this tired. Meanwhile, a massive crowd gathers to witness Death's busy day, as it claims the souls of all those killed in the "drunk driving accident". After finally getting home, Bogan receives a call from Madeline Bynum, asking if she can come over and hang out. He answers it half asleep and says yes, before continuing to nap. As Madeline arrives, Bogan goes to work, leaving her alone in the house alone with DIO. DIO tries to flirt with Madeline, wanting to steal the first kiss from Bogan. He asks her if he can suck her, which she interprets literally, and tells him to back off. Frustrated, DIO has a Cranky Wanky in Bogan's bed, before crying on the GameCube while he Trolls teh Forums to cheer himself up. After Madeline leaves, DIO starts writing JoJokes on the GameCube, laughing hysterically at his own comedy genius. DIO then decides to visit Johnny Zest to get his fix of blood. While he's at Johnny's house, Liquid Bogan arrives, furious at Johnny for some unexplained reason. After noticing that DIO was already punishing Zest at the time, Liquid decides to join DIO for a dance at 2AM. The next day, Garfield visits Enyaba Ordonez and buys some weed, which he uses to make himself inspired and bake a Chocolate Cake. Bogan then decides to travel to Willow Creek again, this time going to the city's Gym, in order to harass some people for his career. He is surprised to Wario at the gym, as this is an entirely different city, but nonetheless starts to pull pranks on him. Wario has had enough and tells Bogan to stay away from him as his violent reputation precedes him. Bogan then decides to steal some money from the random people at the gym, before he is caught and scolded by both a random person and Wario. Suddenly, Garfield arrives at the gym, even though he is at work at the time. Bogan is confused by this, but as he has to go to work himself, he lets it go instead. As both Garfield and Bogan are now at work, the scene shifts to DIO, who is by himself at home, practicing some writing. As he starts to feel thirsty, DIO goes outside trying to find someone whose blood he could drink, but he can only find other vampires outside. Unbeknownst to him, the Vampire Society has heard that he claimed the title of Head Vampire and is now scooping him out. Frustrated, DIO decides to then go to Enyaba's and drink her old lady blood instead. He tries asking nicely for once, but when she says no he puts her under a spell and drinks her blood anyway. After he is done, he leaves her passed out on the street and goes back home to continue writing his book. After DIO finishes writing his first book, he takes a few selfies to celebrate, and hangs them on the wall outside for the people on the street to see his smug face every time they pass by their house. He then starts working on another book immediately, as the three members of the household have made a pact to make as much money as possible to buy an expensive grill and show the monkeys next door who's actually the boss of this neighborhood. As DIO hits a writer's block, he notices that Garfield broke the fridge again. Not willing to actually work for once, DIO decides to call Johnny Zest, with the intent of mind-controlling him into repairing the fridge. After Johnny tells him to fuck off, he then invites the naive new neighbor Bonzi Buddy, and uses his powers on him instead. After Bonzi fixes the fridge, DIO puts him under a second spell, and then drinks his blood. He then meditates for a bit to regain his energy afterwards. As he tries to resume writing, the computer breaks. Luckily, Bonzi is still under the effects of the command to repair spell, and begins to repair it right away, after tripping out for several seconds, recovering from having his blood drank. While he is fixing the computer, Bonzi starts to slowly wake up from his transe, finally realizing the filthy conditions that the Bogans live in, as well as the numerous death-related red flags surrounding the house. He continues to fix the computer as he falls deeply in despair, begging for God to save him from this unholy place. After he is done, he leaves the house in silence, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, as it might make things even worse. Madeline calls Bogan, wanting to come over again, and he says yes. DIO, still jealous about Bogan's and Madeline's relationship, flirts with her in front of Bogan, but gets rejected, and decides to sleep in his coffin, embarrassed. Instead of talking to her like a good friend, Bogan decides to take a nap, eat some yogurt and exercise while she plays Minecraft on their GameCube and leaves. As Bogan sleeps and DIO continues to pump out several books of dubious quality, one of the vampires that DIO met the night before knocks on their door. While Bogan goes to invite him in, the vampire takes a shit on the toilet outside, which angers him so much that he brings out the secret cursed painting that has been on his family for generation: Based Sonic Milos, which grants him the power to send whoever he wants to hell upon saying a satanic prayer to the painting, and uses it on the unsuspecting vampire. Bogan decides to visit the city Lounge to steal more money, and the very first thing he sees is an unsuspecting old lady butchering a young woman for meat. He instantly runs away, fearing for his life, and goes to the Museum instead, where he finds the Menacing Vampire that DIO encountered the night before. As Bogan is a man who has never once shown fear in his life, except minutes before when he saw the Psycho Granny, he decides to do some epic trolling on the man, ignoring the fact that he's a vampire and is brandishing a gun. Among other things, Bogan pickpockets the vampire and farts on his face, which the vampire apparently loves, before walking away to continue his nightly stroll. As Garfield and DIO head to the Park in the morning, they are visited yet again by the Fire Lady, who spontaneously combusts inside the Park Library, where there are many flammable objects. Garfield completely ignores her and continues mixing drinks, while DIO starts reading several different books directly in front of her, also ignoring her suffering. Garfield calls Bonzi Buddy over, and the ape somehow agrees to visit the Bogan House again, even though he was traumatized by the earlier events. As DIO immediately puts Bonzi into a spell to drink his blood, the house is invaded by Damien Hellspawn and another trouble-making child, who ruin the picture that DIO is trying to take with Bonzi's unconscious body. After DIO uses his vampire powers to make the children leave, Bonzi wakes up and starts trying to calm himself down in the bathroom, before DIO Chad-walks in and takes several selfies with Bonzi crying in the background, which he frames on the wall next to his coffin. While Bogan saves a kitten from a fire while at work and DIO continues writing his biography about Johnny Zest, Dorian Shafer enters the scene and starts arguing with DIO. The vampire does not take that lightly and proceeds to MUDA MUDA MUDA the ghost into submission. He then remembers that he has a lot of extra weed in his pocket and sells it all on the internet for some quick bucks. And just like that, the Bogans finally have enough money to buy the BBQ Pit BoysTM Exclusive Pitboy Grill. Bogan immediately starts grilling some hamburgers to celebrate the house's new acquisition. Meanwhile, while the Bogans eat their hamburgers, earned through hard work, the Kongs spot a car parking in the vacant house next door. From the car exits Kira Yoshikage, an ordinary-looking blond salary man. Next to him is his Stand, Killer Queen Deadly, which the apes can't actually see. Immediately after arriving at the driveway to his new home, Kira hugs Killer Queen, which the latter accepts. With this display of friendship out of the way, Kira enters his house as Bonzi leaves for work. Character Debuts *Fire Lady *Liquid Garfield (Cameo) *Menacing Vampire *Psycho Granny *Kira Yoshikage *Killer Queen Deadly Memorable Quotes Trivia *Part IV is the first Part that features the "official" Meme House Intro, by Mairiba. *Liquid Garfield, a character who would only be formally introduced in Part VII makes his first physical appearance in this Part. Joel and his viewers originally mistook him for the real Garfield, but upon closer inspection, it was discovered that the Garfield working out at the Gym in this Part could not have been the real Garfield, as he was at work at the moment and would thus be wearing his "Jon Arbuckle" skin suit. Liquid Garfield plays no actual role in Part IV, making his appearance merely a cameo. Category:Parts Category:Season 1